Nile Crocodile
The Nile Crocodile is a minor character in Jake and the Never Land Pirates. He's a large teal green and dark green scaled Nile crocodile that lives in the Never Nile. His vocal effects are provided by Dee Bradley Baker. Role in the series The Nile Crocodile makes a brief appearance in the episode "Rise of the Pirate Pharaoh, After Jake and his crew helps the Pirate Pharaoh free the waters of the Never Nile into the Pharaoh Valley. The Nile Crocodile reappears in the episode "Captain Hook's Crocodile Crew", After retrieving a large rock formation resembling his mother Captain Hook orders his crew to follow him across the bridge.Mr. Smee warns Hook the bridge can't support the combined weight of all them and the rock, but Hook refuses to listen and send them all tumbling down into Crocodile Creek. As Hook learns that he is the lair of his most feared nemesis he wanted to get out as fast as he can but he notices that his hat is missing and demands that his crew find it.Sharky uncovers a crown that Hook wasn't impressed by until Bones revealed that the crown is the legendary Crocodile Crown said to make its wearer king of the crocodiles. Hook refused to believe just by wearing the crown will give him control over those ravenous reptiles. Suddenly Tick-Tock the Crocodile emerges from the creek with the Nile Crocodile and a brown scaled crocodile attempting to devour Hook and his crew. However, before the crocs could take a bite they freeze after spotting the Crocodile Crown on top of Hook's head much to Hook's surprise. Captain Hook couldn't believe his eyes and ordered the crocodiles to perform various tricks which they all did successfully. Marveling at the sight of the crocs following his commands without any backtalk and there combined might he felt that he didn't need Smee, Sharky and Bones any longer and soon turned the crocodiles upon his old crew. Later Hook is seen upon a throne constructed by the crocodiles as he amuses himself making Tick-Tock juggle for him. Smee, Sharky, and Bones soon returned with Jake who tries to reason with Hook warning him the danger that Tick-Tock and the other crocodiles are only serving him do to the power of the crown and are dangerous. Hook refuses to listen and order the crocodiles to upon them once more leading into a wooden cage locking them up. Hook soon gloats and informs the pirates with the combined might of his new subjects he will now attempt to retrieve the most dangerous treasure on the island the treasure of Captain Catastrophe. Hook accompanied by crocodiles enters the booby-trap canyon of Captain Catastrophe not even trying to avoid the traps as he presses forward as the Nile Croc, Tick-Tock and the brown crocodile protect him until he reached the X that marks the spot. Hook soon orders the crocodiles dig up the treasure. Suddenly one of the trap crossbows shoots the Crocodile Crown off Hook's head freeing Tick-Tock and the crocodiles from Hook's control leaving Hook at the mercy of the hungry crocs as he flees Hook's set more of the traps off. With the dangers of the various traps going off around them Tick-Tock and the crocodiles give up the chase and flee to safety. Hook pleads for them not to abandon him and rescue him but Tick-Tock merely mocks Hook before leaving with the rest of the crocs. The Nile Crocodile is last seen at the end of the episode back in Crocodile Creek waiting on Tick-Tock who wearing the Crocodile Crown. Episode Appearances Gallery Nile Crocodile Full Character Build02.jpg 56677.png Groupshot-Captain Hook's Crocodile Crew.jpg Hook&Tic Toc-Captain Hook's Crocodile Crew08.jpg Hook&Tic Toc-Captain Hook's Crocodile Crew07.jpg Hook&Tic Toc-Captain Hook's Crocodile Crew06.jpg Hook&Tic Toc-Captain Hook's Crocodile Crew05.jpg Hook&Tic Toc-Captain Hook's Crocodile Crew04.jpg Hook&Tic Toc-Captain Hook's Crocodile Crew03.jpg Hook&Tic Toc-Captain Hook's Crocodile Crew02.jpg Tic Toc-Captain Hook's Crocodile Crew03.jpg Tic Toc-Captain Hook's Crocodile Crew02.jpg Tic Toc-Captain Hook's Crocodile Crew01.jpg Hook&Tic Toc-Captain Hook's Crocodile Crew01.jpg Tic Toc-Captain Hook's Crocodile Crew04.jpg Tic Toc-Captain Hook's Crocodile Crew06.jpg Tic Toc-Captain Hook's Crocodile Crew08.jpg Tic Toc-Captain Hook's Crocodile Crew09.jpg Hook&Tic Toc-Captain Hook's Crocodile Crew11.jpg Tic Toc-Captain Hook's Crocodile Crew10.jpg Tic Toc-Captain Hook's Crocodile Crew11.jpg Tic Toc-Captain Hook's Crocodile Crew14.jpg Hook-Captain Hook's Crocodile Crew04.jpg Hook-Captain Hook's Crocodile Crew03.jpg Hook-Captain Hook's Crocodile Crew02.jpg Hook&Nile Croc-Captain Hook's Crocodile Crew01.jpg Nile Croc-Captain Hook's Crocodile Crew01.jpg Nile Croc-Captain Hook's Crocodile Crew02.jpg Hook&Tic Toc-Captain Hook's Crocodile Crew12.jpg Tic Toc-Captain Hook's Crocodile Crew18.jpg Hook&Tic Toc-Captain Hook's Crocodile Crew26.jpg Hook&Tic Toc-Captain Hook's Crocodile Crew25.jpg Hook&Tic Toc-Captain Hook's Crocodile Crew24.jpg Hook&Tic Toc-Captain Hook's Crocodile Crew23.jpg Hook&Tic Toc-Captain Hook's Crocodile Crew22.jpg Hook&Tic Toc-Captain Hook's Crocodile Crew21.jpg Hook&Tic Toc-Captain Hook's Crocodile Crew20.jpg Hook&Tic Toc-Captain Hook's Crocodile Crew19.jpg Hook&Tic Toc-Captain Hook's Crocodile Crew18.jpg Hook&Tic Toc-Captain Hook's Crocodile Crew17.jpg Hook&Tic Toc-Captain Hook's Crocodile Crew16.jpg Hook&Tic Toc-Captain Hook's Crocodile Crew15.jpg Hook&Tic Toc-Captain Hook's Crocodile Crew14.jpg Hook&Tic Toc-Captain Hook's Crocodile Crew13.jpg Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Crocodiles Category:Reptiles Category:Marine Animals Category:Neutral Characters Category:Silent characters